Headrests of seats must be disposed at appropriate positions relative to the heads of the occupants of the seats to provide seating comfort and safety. To satisfy this requirement, some techniques have been developed involving the adjustment of the position of a headrest in the front-rear direction in addition to the height adjustment with headrest pillars (for example, refer to PTLs 1 and 2).